


Nothing Is As It Seems

by BookDragon13



Category: Destroyer (2018), Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Chris is Hades, F/M, I have no clue if I did this right, My First Smut, Overuse of the nickname "kitten", Shameless Smut, Smut, but I'm happy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: First smut fic!You meet the mysterious Lord of the Underworld while smelling flowers





	Nothing Is As It Seems

"What are you doing here, so close to the realm of the underworld?"

You were totally startled from smelling the flowers you had seen. The deep voice you heard rattled you more than the question. There was only one man- or god, rather- that the voice belonged to. Chris, the lord of the underworld. Slowly, you turned from the flowers you'd been enjoying and looked at the dangerous form in front of you. You expected Chris to be angry, furious, even. Instead, his expression was one of curiosity and... something you weren't quite sure of. Longing, maybe?

"Well? You gonna answer or not, kitten?" He asked somewhat impatiently. 

"I- uh... I was just looking at the flowers," you stammered. "They looked and smelled so nice that I hadn't realized how close I was to the underworld."

Everyone had told you how dangerous Chris was-he was the lord of the underworld, after all. Death and destruction followed him everywhere. But nothing had prepared you for handsome you found Chris to be. With his short hair, goatee, high cheekbones, and strong body, you felt yourself wanting to be closer to him. He radiated power (which made sense- Chris was one of the most powerful gods). So despite knowing how dangerous this god in front of you is and how much logic was telling you to run away, you can't help but walk towards Chris.

A dangerous smirk played on his face, and he held his hand out for you to take, which you did. Chris pulled you close to him, wrapping his other arm around your waist. He eyed you up and down as if you were a bauble to be bought at market.

"What is your name, kitten?" When you told him your name, Chris repeated it almost reverently. He started trailing his fingers up and down your arm, causing goosebumps to form on your body. "A pretty name for such a soft little kitten."

A thrill shivered up your spine at the appreciative tone in Chris's voice. Was this why he was known as dangerous amongst the other gods? You weren't sure anymore. All you knew was that you wanted more. More of what he was doing, more of him. Chris brought his fingers up to trace your lips.

“I can show you, kitten, something so much sweeter than the scent of your flowers,” Chris murmured.

“And what is that?” You whispered.

Instead of answering, Chris gently placed his lips on yours. Once your lips touched, you could feel a slight breeze wrap around you and Chris. When he releases your lips, the breeze stops. You take a second look around- instead of being in a meadow filled with flowers, now you were in a bedroom. Dark wood covered the walls, with a large navy blue rug on the floor. A large four poster bed laid in the middle of the room. Your mouth gaped open in awe as you looked around. Chris chuckled in amusement.

“Even the lord of the underworld deserves a place to sleep, does he not?”

You shook your head. “I suppose I never thought about it. I had always been warned so much about going near you that things like how or where you sleep never crossed my mind.”

Chris chuckled again. “It stands to reason that an innocent little kitten such as yourself would be warned away from me. Didn't truly work in your case, did it?” He tickles your sides, and you giggle in response. Before you finished giggling, Chris captures your lips again in a passionate kiss. 

Suddenly, you were being pushed onto the bed, with your clothes magically disappearing. Chris was naked above you, entwining his fingers with yours and bringing your hands above your head. His knees surrounded your hips, ensuring that your body was enveloped by his. Your face heats up and you duck your head, embarrassed by the position you were now in. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, kitten. Can you look at me, please?” The question may not have been an order, but you find yourself following it in any case. Chris’s eyes captured yours, and you found yourself drowning in the ocean blue of them. You could see the sadness and loneliness that only a lord of the underworld could feel. Looking into Chris’s eyes helped you understand why he had brought you here- he needed living companionship, someone who wasn’t a soul ripped from their earthly body. You could feel yourself becoming more pliant and relaxed underneath his body.

Chris starts kissing your neck, causing you to close your eyes and whimper. When he bites and licks a spot by where your jaw meets your neck, you moan. Chris moans in return.

“You like that, don’t you, kitten? You want me to mark you up, to brand you as mine?” Chris keeps biting and licking down past your collarbone until he reaches your nipple. Once again, he bites, and then he sucks on the nipple, rolling it on his tongue. He gives the same treatment to the other nipple- it feels so good, and you can't think. Nothing matters except this moment in time, with how good Chris feels on your body.

Then his lips are on yours again. “Keep your hands above your head for me, alright?” Chris whispers against your lips. “If your hands move, I stop.” You nodded your understanding, and cross your wrists.

Chris’s hands move freely down your body, touching every inch. You gasp when eventually you feel those long, thick fingers start to rub against your clit. “Tell me how good this feels, kitten.”

“So good, sir, I love how your fingers feel,” you cry. You wriggle a bit, trying to match his rhythm. Then his other hand comes to rest on your hip.

“No, kitten, stay still. You'll only move when I say so.” A devilish grin spread across Chris’s face. “I liked the sir, you can keep saying that if you want.” His fingers keep rubbing, but now are going even lower. You felt warmth fill your core, and you knew that even if you wanted to, you couldn’t stop either Chris or the feeling of electricity shooting through you. 

Then a finger penetrated your cunt, making you to whine. It was the first time anything had been put in there, and it hurt.

“Shhh, kitten, it's alright,” Chris reassured you, as he started pushing the finger in and out. “Gotta open you up, so that you can take my cock without it hurting so much. I want to make you feel so good…” Chris started kissing you as his finger worked in your cunt. Soon after, you start moaning in pleasure, and Chris is able to push a second finger in.

His fingers curl up as he thrusts them in and out. When they hit a certain spot, you scream and almost lose consciousness as your orgasm hits you. You can barely feel Chris wrapping his arm around your shoulders to bring you up closer to him as he kisses your neck. He takes his fingers out and brushes them against your lips. You feel your mouth opening and he places his fingers in. You start licking and sucking on Chris’s fingers and he moans.

“Feels so good doesn't it, kitten? When I hit that spot? That's just with my fingers, imagine how good it'll feel when it's my cock that's inside your wet pussy. I'll make you beg for it- for my cock to fill you up, for my seed to take hold, and for the most earth-shattering orgasm of your life”

The promise makes you shiver, and you can only whisper, “please.”

Chris cocked his head, his breath tickling against your ear. “What was that, kitten? What do you want?”

“Please, sir, please fill me up, I want what you said… Make me yours,” you moaned, your body trembling in need.

“That's my good kitten, I knew you had it in you,” Chris hummed as he placed the head of his cock barely inside. You keened at both the praise and the new feeling. Chris slowly slid into you, letting you get used to how he felt inside you. Once he was fully sheathed in your heat, he stopped and entwined his fingers with yours again. You couldn't help but be captured by his eyes once more.. The two of you stayed that way, panting, for a minute.

“Are you ready for me to move, kitten?” Chris asked. You nodded, not trusting your voice to be able to give him a proper answer. That devilish smile returns to his face. “Good, little kitten, because once I start, I'm not gonna stop until you're full of my seed.”

All you could do was moan, especially as Chris started thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but it's not long before he starts moving faster. You feel his lips on your nipples again, and it all feels so good that you can't concentrate. The only anchor you have is Chris’s hands holding your own, still above your head. But you're quickly losing even that as your orgasm builds higher and higher, until you're right on the edge.

“I'm- I'm gonna cum!” You cry out. “Chris!”

He goes even faster. “That's it, kitten, cum for me, cum on my cock! I'm not far behind you…”

You cry out his name as the dam breaks. Shocks shudder through you as you come down from your high. Not long after, you feel Chris thrumming inside as his seed shoots into you, and you hear him reverently whispering your name like a prayer. 

Once Chris was finished, he brought your arms down and pulled out with a groan. He laid beside you, wrapping his arms around you. You turn to face him, and start tracing your fingers up and down his back. He looked at you with such fondness, causing your heart to flutter.

“I hope you'll stay with me, kitten,” Chris murmurs, his voice relaxed and husky. But you see the eager expression on his face, and you can't bear to think of Chris alone. Being the lord of the underworld meant few friends, if any. There's no other answer that you can give.

“You'll always have me, no matter what.”


End file.
